


The One With All The Jealousy

by ElizabethDarcy78



Category: Mad Men
Genre: AU Post Season 7A, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethDarcy78/pseuds/ElizabethDarcy78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don loves Peggy, and Ted loves Peggy! What's a girl from Bayridge to do?</p><p>From an anonymous Tumblr prompt: What if Peggy is with Ted, and Don isn't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was greatly influenced by several romantic comedies from the mid-late 1990's.
> 
> Matthew Weiner and Lionsgate own everything. I own nothing.

It was eerily quiet in the office following Bert Cooper's funeral. The majority of the staff had gone home immediately following the wake, but both Don Draper and Peggy Olson decided that their time would be better spent in the office working. It wasn't long before Don had run out of things to do and he decided to see what Peggy was up to when he heard voices coming from her office next door. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't keep himself from standing in his doorway and listening to what he assumed was a private conversation.

"Hold on, Peggy. You need to give me a chance to explain." Ted Chaough said desperately.

"I don't _need_ to do anything for you Ted. You're the one who left me, remember?"

Ted sighed. "I know I hurt you and I am sorry about that. I wish I could to go back in time to change the past, but I can't. I'm still in love with you Peggy. I never should have gone to California. I couldn't stop thinking about you the entire time I was gone. Nan and I are getting a divorce, and I want us to be together."

_Shit!_

Don's heart sank as he heard Ted's impassioned speech. He had been trying to muster up the courage to ask Peggy out for coffee or drinks for several days but he kept losing his nerve. Most people would have considered such a small gesture insignificant, but it would've been a huge step for him and for their relationship. It very well could've been the beginning of something between them, but as usual, Ted had unwittingly found a way to come between them. The feelings he had been having for Peggy had thoroughly confused him. Ever since they had spent all that time working together on Burger Chef and his marriage to Megan had ended, he had begun to look at Peggy differently. His feelings were a confusing mix of the pride that a mentor would feel for their protégé when they succeeded, as well as sincere affection. But there was more to it than that. He had begun to suspect that his feelings for Peggy were romantic after their slow dance in Lou Avery's office weeks earlier. He had been very close to kissing her that night, and the only thing that had stopped him was Peggy herself when she had innocently rest her head against his chest. He couldn't deny that she was a very beautiful girl, with a lovely figure and big expressive blue eyes, but he had never allowed himself to feel any kind of attraction for her before. If it was indeed love that he was feeling, it was an entirely different love than he had ever experienced with anyone. It was a love borne of the respect and admiration that he felt for her. But none of that mattered anymore. She was going to get back together with Ted, and any opportunity that may have existed for them to have a romantic relationship was gone forever. Crestfallen, he didn't wait to hear Peggy's reaction to Ted's speech, he simply went back into his office, grabbed his briefcase and left for the day.

Peggy didn't know what to think, her feelings were in a muddle. If only Ted had said these words eight months ago! But so much had changed in his absence. She was a different person now, and her relationships with her coworkers, specifically Don were so different than when Ted left.

_Don._

She didn't know where to even begin. He feelings toward him had undergone such a change in the last few months. She had resented him for so long, blaming him for bringing her back into the fold of SCDP just when she was beginning to establish herself at CGC, and then blaming him for Ted leaving her and moving to California. She eventually realized that the latter wasn't his fault at all, and he had offered a mea culpa for his general shitty behavior in the past. Things were better now than they had ever been between them. They were working so well together as a team, yielding some of the best work they had both ever done. They were also getting along very well personally, opening up and sharing their thoughts and feelings with each other. But the strangest new development was that there had been several significant looks between them--looks that weren't merely collegial or friendly. There was something else behind those looks, a warmth and affection that had been developing under the surface for years.There had also been a few moments where electricity would shoot through her when they would innocently touch. That was an entirely new development. She couldn't be sure that Don felt the same way, and though the thought of anything romantic happening between the two of them was frightening, a part of her was intrigued and excited about it. Maybe it was because she knew Megan was out of the picture so the notion of having a real relationship with Don wasn't out of the realm of possibility for the first time since she'd known him. All she knew was that for the first time in the almost ten years she had known him, she was actually thinking about trying to begin a romantic relationship with Don...and that was terrifying.

And now Ted was back...and he wanted them to get back together. He had hurt her very deeply and she'd spent the last eight months getting over him. Did she want to open that can of worms again? Would this time be any different?

Peggy sighed. "I just don't know, Ted. I need to think about it. I will let you know."

Ted became agitated. "Is there somebody else? Be straight with me Peggy, please."

Peggy shook her head. "I don't know--maybe. I can't say for sure. There's the possibility of something I guess."

"Who is it?" Ted asked accusingly.

"That is none of your business." Peggy snapped.

Ted was understandably displeased with that answer, but he took it in stride.

"Alright, Peggy. When you decide what you want to do, you let me know. You know where to find me."

Ted left and Peggy immediately went in search of Don. She wanted to find out once and for all if she was imagining things or if there actually was something happening between them. She made the short trip to his office and saw that he had already left for the day. Disappointed, she grabbed her things and went for a walk to mull things over.

She eventually ended up at a bar down the street. She sat down, ordered a drink and tried to think things through logically. As she sat at the bar, she thought seriously about the two men in question. They were both so similar: exceedingly driven and talented, but stubborn and pigheaded. If she allowed herself to compare their physical appearance, Don had the clear lead with his dark, brooding good looks. Ted had the more affable personality and was definitely more open and honest. However, Don had in recent months become more apt to open up with her. He really knew her, almost better than she knew herself sometimes. Not one of them, herself included was that virtuous. The three of them each of had committed at least one adulterous act, and in Don's case, multiple acts.

Not that any of this truly mattered since Don had in no way declared his intentions towards her. This was all pure speculation on her part. Ted had hurt her very deeply in the past. She had fallen hard for him after he promised he was going to leave his wife for her. Of course that turned out to be false and he left her alone and miserable in New York. Don had never intentionally hurt her like that and she doubted that he ever would. Sure, he could be incredibly insensitive and downright mean, but she knew that he respected her, perhaps more than anyone else he knew. Deep down she wasn't sure that Ted really did. She supposed if she had to make this decision now, that she would choose Don, since their connection, though it had never been tested in a romantic sense, was far deeper than what she had with Ted. She'd been physical with Ted before and it had been very good. But she had to admit that she was very intrigued by the notion of being with Don, whom she suspected was an excellent lover. The very thought of becoming physical with Don made her blush and she couldn't keep a smile from forming on her face.

Unfortunately, all of that speculation was rendered moot when she she saw two figures emerge from the lavatory. A buxom blonde in a low cut cocktail dress dragged a very inebriated Don Draper behind her and out the door of the bar. Peggy immediately felt sick to her stomach. Don hadn't changed, and she was fooling herself if she thought he ever would. He would always be chasing the next skirt. He wasn't capable of being in a relationship with her or anybody. Her decision had been made. She would give Ted one more chance to prove himself worthy. Any chance of finding love with Don had been effectively destroyed.

Peggy left the bar shortly thereafter and went to see Ted at the Stanhope. He admitted her with open arms and before she knew it they were in bed. She woke the next morning in bed with Ted and rather than feeling relieved and happy she felt as though she had just cheated on Don. The passion and excitement she had felt for Ted before was gone and in it's place was regret.

* * *

 

Don brought Cynthia or Samantha or whatever her name was home with him that evening and he fucked her, and he didn't feel good about it at all. She was first woman he'd slept with since Megan and he couldn't even remember her name or eye color. He'd gone straight to the bar after he left the office and proceeded to get extremely drunk. The woman had come onto him and he didn't have the wherewithal to say no. She'd given him a blow job in the ladies' room and then she asked him to take her to his place, and so he did. The next morning he wasn't very hospitable and she'd left in a huff, which was just as well...he didn't ever want to see her again. He didn't know why the thought of Peggy being with Ted Chaough sent him into a tailspin but it had. There was no understanding between himself and Peggy, and it was absolutely ridiculous for him to feel jealous. But he did feel jealous, and he'd always felt that way with regards to Ted and Peggy. If only he'd spoken to her sooner and asked her out, but Ted got there first. Ted was single now, and there was nothing stopping the two of them from being together. Ted had won fair and square, but that didn't stop Don from feeling a great deal of resentment towards Ted for getting in the way of his one real shot at happiness.

Peggy and Don avoided each other for the next few days. They both knew that they were hiding something from the other, but Peggy wasn't willing to acknowledge what she had seen, nor in Don's case, what he had heard. Days later, Ted himself unwittingly brought things to a head when he happened upon Peggy in the kitchen making coffee. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Peggy stiffened immediately, uncomfortable with such a public display of affection and was about to push him away when the sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind them. Startled, Ted turned his head.

"Oh, hey Don. Fancy meeting you here. I was just leaving. See you later Peggy." Ted left Peggy and Don alone in the kitchen and Peggy's face turned beat red with embarrassment. Don rustled around in the kitchen cabinets and found his coffee mug and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So," Don began hoarsely, his voice steeped in emotion,"I see you and Ted are back together. Let me be the first to offer my congratulations. Ted is a very lucky man." Peggy looked at Don and her heart sank when she saw a look of hurt and betrayal on his face.

"Don..." Peggy said apologetically.

"Excuse me." Don said before he brushed past her and quickly exited the kitchen.

Things became quite strained between them from then on. Ted was quite demonstrative in the office now that his marriage was over, which made Peggy very uncomfortable. She could tell that Don was displeased as well, his expression growing stony every time he saw them together. She didn't want to flatter herself that she was the reason behind it, that Don was perhaps jealous, but she could come up with no other logical explanation for Don's behavior.

As the weeks went on, Don continued boozing and sleeping with lots of different women. He went out with Roger often and Roger was delighted to have Don along to help pick-up women. Don was far from happy. Anytime he saw Ted and Peggy together, it reminded him of what he wished he had with her, and he grew more despondent by the day. Don only spoke to Peggy when it was absolutely necessary, relying on Ted to manage his girlfriend and her staff.

Months later at the office Christmas party, Ted had a bit too much to drink and he proceeded to make an announcement to the entire staff that changed everything.

"Everyone, I'd like to have your attention for moment. Some of you may be aware that Peggy Olson and I have been seeing each other for a while now. She has made me tremendously happy, and I wanted to take this opportunity now in front of everyone we know, to ask her to be my wife."

Peggy was stunned and she didn't know what to say. She knew that if she were to say no in front of everyone, Ted would be humiliated. She hazarded a glance at Don and his face was ashen. She knew she had to say something, so she plastered a smile on her face and reluctantly said. "Okay."

Don felt as though he had been gutted. He immediately went to the makeshift bar and made himself a drink and then sat down on one of the couches in the lounge area. A short while later Roger Sterling came and sat next to him.

"So I take it from the glower on your face that you will not be offering your congratulations to our esteemed colleague on his pending nuptials?"

"Is it that obvious?" Don asked gruffly.

"Only to anyone who knows you." Roger said sardonically. "How long have you been in love with her?"

Don took a sip of his drink in an attempt to act more aloof than he felt. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Don. I know you better than you think I do. I knew there had to be a reason why you never seemed to enjoy yourself when we went out to pick up women. It's amazing really, I've never seen you this moon-faced over a girl before. I've gotta give you credit though, you do have good taste. Peggy is cute as hell and she's sweetheart. I've had a soft spot for her ever since she fleeced me out of four hundred dollars for some copy work years ago."

"She did _what_?" Don exclaimed, laughing in spite of himself.

"She's as sharp as a tack that one." Roger said. "I think she might just be the one to bring down the mighty Don Draper." Roger took a quick drag of his cigarette and he continued. "So, are you just going to sit by and let Ted have her?"

"What can I do? She obviously loves him or she wouldn't be marrying him. I don't want to stand in the way of her happiness. I'll be fine Roger. I'll get over it."

Roger looked at his friend sadly and clapped him on the back. "You're a better man than I am, Don. I would've slipped him a mickey or done something else underhanded to get him out of the way."

Don sighed. "Thank you." He turned and looked in Peggy's direction and saw her eyes glistening with what he assumed were happy tears. Their eyes met momentarily and it felt as though time had stopped. Don nodded and offered her a small smile. Peggy gulped and she nodded to him and then quickly turned away, unable to bear the look of sadness that marred his handsome face.


	2. Chapter 2

After a brief search, Peggy found Don standing out on the roof of the building smoking a cigarette and staring out onto the city below. She approached him quietly and she cleared her throat in order to draw his attention.

"I was looking for you. We opened the gifts." Peggy said carefully, "Yours was certainly unexpected. Ted would like to have a word with you...to thank you for your generosity."

Don said nothing and continued to stare at the skyline.

Peggy's patience quickly ran out. "Dammit Don! Stop ignoring me! I need to talk to you. Are you just going to pretend I don't exist and never speak to me again?"

Don smirked, "That was the plan." Don said drily. He finally turned and looked at her and he felt a lump in his throat. She had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Don said contritely. "You look radiant. Being a bride certainly agrees with you."

"Cut the bullshit Don." Peggy spat angrily. "I know about your feelings for me."

Don's expression abruptly changed from a smile to one of shock and horror. "Really? How?"

"Roger let it slip when I opened this." Peggy opened her hand and revealed the blue velvet ring box. "What were you thinking giving me a gift like this? This is nicer than the ring Ted gave me for our engagement!"

Don sighed. "I just wanted you to have it. I bought it months ago, shortly after we saw it in the store window, and before you two got together. I remembered how much you liked it. It reminds me of you...It's beautiful and unique."

Peggy shook her head angrily. "So, you were just going to let me marry Ted? Never mind that all this time you have been suffering in silence like some hero in a Bronte novel?"

Don shrugged."You seemed happy. I didn't want to stand in your way."

"But all this time you were in love with me?" Peggy asked flatly.

After a moment of hesitation Don responded. "Yes."

Peggy began pacing back and forth. "Jesus! What the hell am I supposed to do with this information? I'm getting married in the morning. I can't deal with this right now!"

"You're not seriously going through with this are you?" Don asked incredulously.

"I have to Don! I can't back out now, it would humiliate Ted and he doesn't deserve that."

"Yes, god forbid Ted get his feeling hurt." Don said sarcastically. "Have you forgotten about how he treated you before?"

Peggy frowned at the memory. "No."

"Well, who's to say that he won't hurt you again? What if he decides that you're not what he built you up to be and he cheats on you like he did with his first wife? He's done it before, he could easily do it again."

"Are you joking? Who are you to be judging anyone for their infidelities, Don? I know _all_ about you and your multiple affairs, and how you can't ever seem to keep it in your pants. Why would I _ever_ consider being with you?" Peggy challenged.

"Because, in spite of all that--in spite of all my flaws, you love me." Don said softly. He reached out and touched her face and Peggy felt her stomach flutter. Peggy's eyes filled with tears and she turned away as she acknowledged the truth. "That may be, but it doesn't matter. I made a promise to Ted and I have to keep it."

Don took a hold of Peggy's shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Peggy, listen to me. You can't marry somebody when you're in love with someone else. Believe me. If you go through with this and it ends badly, you'll never be able to forgive yourself."

Peggy scoffed. "I'm not taking relationship advice from Don Draper." Peggy said angrily. "And why the hell should I listen to you anyway? You've hardly spoken to me for months, and now you're telling me to break off my engagement? Why, Don? Give me one good reason!"

Without thinking, Don took Peggy's face in her hands and he kissed her deeply. Stunned, Peggy stiffened, but after a few moments she relaxed and responded to his kiss fervently, placing her hands on Don's neck and running her fingers through his hair. Don put his arms around her, pulling her body close to his. He then lifted her up and pressed her against the nearest wall. He kissed her hungrily, as though he were a man who'd been starved for months. Peggy became lost in the heady sensation of being kissed by the man she truly loved. She realized that she had been fooling herself, trying to convince herself that what she felt for Ted was anything close to what she felt for Don. All of the feelings she'd had for him that had been repressed for all those months bubbled to the surface and she returned his kisses passionately.

Peggy eventually came to her senses and she abruptly pulled away from Don and gave him a hard slap across the face.

Don stared at her with a stunned expression, an ugly red mark beginning to appear where she had struck him. "Jesus Peggy, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Don. You were hardly the only one at fault but I think you should go, and you probably shouldn't come to the wedding. I'll make up some excuse for you."

"Wait, so you are still going through with this? Even now?" Don asked incredulously.

"What choice do I have Don? The wedding is tomorrow! I can't back out now."

"So, you're just going to repress your true feelings for the next forty years? _Come on!_ You can't tell me that you didn't feel anything just now."

Peggy shook her head sadly. "It doesn't matter, Don. I gave Ted my word. I have to marry him tomorrow."

"But sweetheart, I'm in love with you, and I know that you feel the same way."

Peggy's eyes filled with tears. "No, Don, it's too late!" Peggy exclaimed. "I want you to go--now!" 

Don did as he was asked and he left the party without a word to anyone. Peggy returned to the party and concocted what she thought was a believable story for Don's whereabouts. She told Ted that Don wasn't feeling well--some stomach bug, and that he probably wouldn't be at the wedding. Ted was disappointed, but he didn't give the matter much additional thought and was a little relieved that he didn't have to worry about Don somehow ruining the wedding. Peggy tried to act like nothing was wrong, but she couldn't get Don's kiss out of her mind for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Don was just getting out of the shower when his doorbell rang. He threw on his bathrobe, ran a comb through his hair and answered the door. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Peggy standing before him in her wedding dress.

"Can I come in please?" Peggy asked testily. "You should've seen the looks I just got running down Park Avenue! I'm pretty sure your doorman thought I was a lunatic!"

Don chuckled and he let her into his apartment. Peggy immediately began pacing around Don's living room. Don tried unsuccessfully to keep an amused grin from overtaking his face. "Am I allowed to ask what is going on?"

"Well, it should be obvious, Don. I didn't marry Ted. You won, again...I called the whole thing off."

Don furrowed his brow in concern. "What happened?"

"Everything was going to plan, and then we got to the part of the ceremony where the priest asks if there is anyone who has any objections, for them to speak now or forever hold their peace..."

"Yes, I _am_ familiar with wedding ceremonies Peggy." Don said drily. "Go on."

"Well, no one said anything and I don't know what came over me but I blurted out 'Ted, I'm so sorry, but I can't marry you. I'm in love with someone else'."

Don's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?"

Peggy nodded. "Yes, and he asked who with and I said it didn't matter, and then he insisted on knowing who it was and I told him it was _you_ and then all hell broke loose! My mother started screaming at me, saying how stupid I was for choosing the man who knocked me up all those years ago over a perfectly nice man like Ted..."

"She said _what?"_ Don asked incredulously.

"Then I yelled at her, saying that for the hundredth time that it wasn't you, that we've never even had sex before, and that the father of my baby was a man named Pete Campbell, and then I pointed to him sitting in the front row."

Don shook his head in total disbelief. "Hold on. You said all of _that_ in a church? And you mean to tell me that Pete was the father of your baby?"

Peggy nodded. "Needless to say I got the hell out of there and got in a cab and came here."

Don had no idea what to say so he stepped forward and pulled Peggy into his embrace and she began softly weeping in his arms. "Shh, Peggy. It'll be okay." Don said softly, rubbing circles over her back.

"How can you say that?" Peggy exclaimed, abruptly pulling away from him. "I can't show my face at work again! I'm going to have to find another job. I just ruined my life _and_ my career and for what? For _you_? Jesus, what was I thinking?"

Despite the harshness of Peggy's words, Don laughed. "Yes, I suppose in hindsight it was a pretty questionable choice. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Hide out here with you for a while I guess. I can't go home...I don't even have a home! I sold my apartment and all of my stuff is at Ted's." Peggy looked around Don's apartment and for the first time she noticed that it was completely devoid of furnishings, save for some patio furniture.

"What the hell happened here? Were you robbed or something?"

Don sighed. "Not exactly. Megan took a bit more than we agreed to when she moved out."

"Oh." Peggy said quietly. She then noticed what appeared to be a packed suitcase sitting near the front door and her heart sank.

"Going somewhere?" Peggy asked nervously.

"Yes, I was going to hit the road and see the country." Don explained. "I quit, Peggy. I told Roger this morning."

 _"What?"_ Peggy exclaimed. "You quit your job, and you were going to leave? Just like that, without even saying goodbye?"

Don shrugged. "I suppose so. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you every day with him, especially once I knew how you really felt about me. It just seemed easier to leave."

"What, so you were just going to drop that bombshell on me that you loved me, and then disappear forever? That's pretty shitty Don, even for you! You had no right to kiss me and tell me that you had feelings for me! If it weren't for you butting your big head in where it didn't belong I could be married right now. But no, now I'm standing in a Park Avenue penthouse in my wedding dress after having left a perfectly nice man at the altar!"

"Well to be fair, _I_ didn't tell you, Roger did. And as for leaving Ted at the altar, I can't say that I'm sorry about that." Don replied honestly. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to see you with him day after day? To see him kissing you and holding you, knowing that he would have the opportunity to be with you in a way that I never would? It was killing me!"

Peggy was stunned. "I had no idea." Peggy said softly.

Don continued, "You and I, we were so close to getting together last summer, but then you just up and moved on without even a word to me about it."

Peggy furrowed her brow in confusion. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

Don sighed. "After Cooper's wake. I was going to ask you out for coffee, but then I heard you talking to Ted in your office and he was declaring himself to you, and I knew I was too late. I knew I had missed my chance."

Peggy covered her face with her hands in horror. "You heard that?"

Don nodded. "I heard enough."

"Well you didn't hear everything. If you would've eavesdropped a little longer you would've heard me tell Ted that I needed to think about things...that I wasn't certain that getting back together with him was such a good idea."

Don looked at her with a confused expression. "What? But I thought for sure that..."

"You thought wrong, Don. I went for a walk to mull things over, weighing the pros and cons of you both. I ended up at the bar down the street, where I saw you leaving with some floozy in a low-cut dress."

Don groaned. "Jesus. Really?"

Peggy nodded. "Up until that point I was leaning towards choosing you, but seeing you with that woman turned my stomach, so I ran to Ted."

Don was crushed. "Jesus. It was all my fault."

Peggy nodded. "Yes, it kinda was. Then you proceeded to give me the silent treatment for the next six months so I assumed you hated me. The thought that you could've been jealous of Ted did cross my mind, but only briefly because I saw you repeatedly going off with Roger to go pick up women." Peggy shook her head in disbelief. "It's unfortunate when you think about it. All this time we were in love with each other, but neither of us had the guts to say or do anything about it."

Don had been staring at the floor so Peggy reached out and cupped his chin. "Don, look at me." she said and he reluctantly complied. "We have already wasted enough time. You probably won't believe this but I'm actually relieved that you finally told me how you feel, even though it caused me to run out on my wedding and possibly destroy my career."

Don chuckled, "Really? Why is that?"

"Because for the first time we are finally on the same page. We have both admitted that we love each other, and we can start building our lives together."

Don gave her a heartfelt smile. "You're right. Come here sweetheart."

Don took Peggy into his arms and held her tight and Peggy could smell the scent of soap on his bare skin. He then took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, sending a feeling of electricity right through her. It was as intense as their previous kiss, if not more so because they both understood that they were on the cusp of what was likely to be the greatest relationship of their lives.

"So were you serious when you said you'd quit your job?" Peggy asked when the kiss ended a few minutes later.

Don nodded. "I was. I figured a trip out west would clear my head after yesterday."

"Would you like some company?" Peggy asked hopefully. "I have no place to go and the furthest west I've been is Indiana."

"I would absolutely love that, sweetheart. But what about _your_ job?"

"Well, I took some time off for my honeymoon...three weeks, to be exact. I figured I'd write Roger a letter of resignation and send it to him while we're on the road."

"You're quitting?"

"I can't go back there Don...not after what I just did. I don't have a contract, I can work anywhere."

Don smiled. "Yes you can. I'm sure I could pull a few strings and get you in anywhere you want to work. I know Mary Wells would love to have you. Honestly though your reputation speaks for itself and I doubt you'll need my help. Did you want to stay in New York, because we could move anywhere. California? Leo Burnett is in Chicago..."

Peggy chuckled, "We can talk about all of that later. Right now, there is a question I've been dying to know the answer to."

"What is it?"

Have you got anything on underneath that?" Peggy asked with a wicked grin, pointing to Don's robe.

Don laughed. "Nope. Did you have something in mind?"

Peggy just smiled as she pulled Don by the hand into his bedroom. He chuckled as she undid his bathrobe and eased it from his shoulders so that it fell to the floor, leaving him stark naked. Peggy eyed him appreciatively. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since last night." Peggy placed her hands on his chest and then ran her hands up to Don's stubbly jaw and pulled it down and kissed him passionately. "I want you to make love to me right now." Peggy said breathlessly.

Don grinned. "Your wish is my command." He turned her around and he began unfastening her gown. Once he had removed her gown he turned her back around and gazed at her in her undergarments, causing Peggy to blush under his scrutiny. Peggy unclasped her brassiere and allowed Don to remove it, along with her remaining undergarments. Soon they were both standing in Don's bedroom naked. Peggy's face flushed scarlet and she began to laugh nervously.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, I just became aware of the fact that we are both seeing each other naked for the first time."

"Are you disappointed?"

"No! Not at all! It's just that everything became very real all of the sudden."

Don took a step forward and placed his hand on her cheek. "You are absolutely beautiful sweetheart." He then placed his forefinger under her chin and tilted her face upwards and then he kissed her softly. He then inched her towards the bed and then he put his hands around her waist and picked her up and placed her on his bed. Don then climbed onto the bed on top of her and he entered her slowly and deliberately, allowing them both the chance to get used to the feel of each other. Peggy shuddered as Don slowly began thrusting back and forth inside of her. Don then reached down and began massaging her, causing her to buck up against his hand which increased the friction between them. Peggy wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him easier access and Don started to thrust deeper and faster into her. He continued his attentions to her clit and soon she reached her climax. Peggy moaned Don's name and he leaned down and kissed her neck and then he kissed her passionately on the lips. Peggy wrapped her arms around his back, digging her nails into his flesh, which brought his body even closer to hers. Don soon began thrusting with more intensity and speed and soon he reached his climax and he collapsed on top of her.

He eventually rolled off of her and they lay in bed together for quite a while as they caught their breath. Don pulled her body close to his and he ran his fingertips all over the smooth curves of her legs and backside. Peggy sighed contentedly as she ran her hands over Don's broad chest. Neither of them spoke for several minutes as the reveled in the afterglow.

"Don?" Peggy said a few minutes later.

"What Peggy?"

"Where were you planning to go on your trip?"

"I don't know." Don answered truthfully. "The Grand Canyon maybe? I hadn't thought that far ahead. I was just going to get in my car and drive."

"The Grand Canyon sounds like a good idea. I've always wanted to see some of the national parks. Could we go to Las Vegas too? I was thinking--well, since I already have the dress and everything..."

"You want to get married in Vegas?" Don asked with amusement.

Peggy shrugged and then she shifted her position so that she was lying on her side. Don did the same and then they were lying face to face. "That seems like the next logical step to me. I mean we've known each other for ten years now. We've seen each other at our worst and are very aware of each other's faults. And we now know for a fact that we are compatible _physically_. I don't see any reason why we shouldn't just bite the bullet and get married."

Don smiled. "Whatever you say, Peggy. Nothing would make me happier than for you to be my wife."

Peggy grinned. "Good." She reached out and touched Don's stubbly face and she grinned. "You should grow a beard and we could travel incognito, like two fugitives on the lam."

Don chuckled, "Like Bonnie and Clyde but without the crime spree?"

Peggy laughed. "Yes! We could even use fake names. I'll go by my given name Margaret and you could go by..."

"Dick." Don suggested.

Peggy gave Don an odd look. "Dick, huh? I've always liked that name. I think it suits you just fine. We could be Margaret and Dick Draper?" Peggy wrinkled her nose. "No that sounds terrible..."

"Whitman." Don offered. "Dick Whitman was my given name Peggy, before I changed it after the war."

Peggy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? Well I'm sure there's more to that story, but I don't want to discuss it now. I want to plan our trip. Now, I'm going to need something to wear. I can't go back to Ted's just yet, and I can't go shopping wearing _that."_ Peggy said, pointing at her discarded wedding dress in a heap on the floor.

Don breathed a sigh of relief at Peggy's reaction to his revelation about his name. He knew that when he did tell her everything, that it wouldn't matter to her at all.

"I'll tell you what. I'll run out and get you a few items that you'll need for traveling, and then we can pick up the other things as we go. Does that sound good to you?" Don asked.

"You'd do that for me?" Peggy said incredulously.

"Of course. What are you, a size six?"

Peggy nodded, amazed that Don had guessed so accurately. "Yep. Thank you, Don. That would be wonderful." Peggy leaned forward and gave his a quick kiss on the lips. "Roger was right. You _are_ incredibly generous."

"When did Roger say that?"

"Last night, when he exposed your secret to everyone." Peggy sighed. "Listen, I need to apologize for the shitty things I said to you over the last couple of days. I didn't mean any of them. I don't regret my decision to be with you Don. Not one bit. I love you very much...more than I ever thought possible."

Don smiled warmly and then he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too, Peggy. Now I'd better get over to Macy's and get you some clothes so we can hit the road."


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Weeks Later**

"Don, for the last time, NO! You are not picking up any hitchhikers!" Peggy exclaimed when it appeared as though Don was about to slow down to speak to a filthy, weather-beaten man with a large knapsack standing on the side of the road. "Haven't you ever heard those horror stories where some moron picks up a hitchhiker and gets beaten-up or robbed, or worse? Jesus, what would you do if you didn't have me along?" Peggy said, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Don smirked. "Suit yourself. This just means we won't have any guests at our wedding."

Peggy laughed, "I'm fine with that." Peggy said grinning.

Over the past three weeks Don and Peggy had traveled over an impressive swath of the country, avoiding the interstates and opting to take the less traveled two-lane highways. They had first traveled to Hershey Pennsylvania where Don had shown Peggy his childhood home, having explained to her in detail all about his impoverished youth. They then drove through Ohio, Indiana and Illinois and had seen the Gateway Arch in St. Louis. They eventually hopped onto old Route 66 in Missouri and traveled through Kansas, Oklahoma, Texas, New Mexico and Arizona. They stopped and marveled at the beauty of the Grand Canyon for a few days, and one of Peggy's favorite memories was standing near the rim of the canyon with Don standing directly behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, resting his chin atop her head before they had to leave. They were now headed towards Las Vegas where the plan was to find the nearest wedding chapel and get married as soon as possible.

They had had a wonderful time traveling together. For the first time in their acquaintance they chatted about completely inconsequential things, getting to know each other's likes and dislikes. Don was amused to learn about Peggy's fear of mice and other rodents, and Don talked about how much he loathed all types of livestock, specifically cows. They also spoke freely about much more important matters. Don was relieved to be able to unburden himself to Peggy, telling her all about his past transgressions and she listened without judgement. Peggy in turn revealed her sordid past with their former colleagues Duck Phillips and Pete Campbell. Once they had cleared the air between them they both felt as though a gigantic weight had been lifted. 

Their trip was not without incident however. It was still winter, and the weather often left much to be desired in some of the Midwestern states.There had also been a few squabbles in the car over minor issues, but they were resolved quickly and neither person stayed angry for very long. Don's car had its fair share of issues as well, breaking down in Oklahoma, causing them to spend a few days and nights in a Tulsa motel and they pretended to be newlyweds for the benefit of the conservative motel proprietors. Luckily the mechanic was able to locate the much needed part within a few days and Don and Peggy were soon on the road again.

After she'd finished scolding Don about the danger of picking up hitchhikers, Peggy reached over and stroked Don's impressive new beard.

"Now that this has had a chance to grow in more, it's actually pretty soft." Peggy observed, "I like it. It's very sexy."

"You don't think it makes me look old? You know, because of the grey?"

Don's beard showcased quite a few grey hairs, and he was also beginning to grey at his temples. He had decided to forgo his usual pomade on their trip as an experiment, and he hadn't been to a barber in several weeks so he was beginning to feel unkempt. Peggy studied his handsome profile and she smiled.

"No, you look very distinguished. Like a college professor."

Don took his hand off of the steering wheel and picked up her hand and placed it over his lips, kissing it gently. "You are too kind, Peggy."

They were approaching the Las Vegas city limits and Peggy was beginning to feel butterflies in her stomach. In a few short hours they would become husband and wife for real. The thought was a little daunting.

"So, do you have any thoughts on where you would like to get married? There are dozens of chapels here along the strip." Don said a few minutes later, breaking Peggy out of her reverie.

"Isn't there one where lots of famous people get married?"

"I think you're right about that. We'll have to ask the concierge when we check in."

They eventually pulled up to the entrance for Caesar's Palace. Don unloaded their luggage and gave the keys to the valet. Peggy was in awe of the lobby, having never stayed in such a fancy hotel before. She spied what appeared to be a small bridal shop, as well as a souvenir stand.

Unbeknownst to Peggy, Don had reserved the honeymoon suite as a surprise from their last stop. Peggy was overwhelmed by the luxury of the room which had a fantastic view and all of the furnishings were very ornate.

Peggy walked over to where Don stood near the window and embraced him warmly. "Thank you for this wonderful surprise. This is fancier than anyplace I've ever been."

Don grinned. "I'm glad you like it. I have a few other surprises for you if you're ready."

"I can hardly wait! You've done great so far!"

"Well, I don't know if you noticed on the marquee out front, but Frank Sinatra is here now and will be performing tonight. I was thinking that we could go see him perform. What do you say?"

Peggy grinned. "That would be great Don! Who knows, maybe he'll even do our song."

Don smiled wistfully at the memory from only a few months ago. "That would be lovely, sweetheart." Don leaned down and kissed her briefly on the lips. "There is one more surprise."

"I doubt you can top that last one, but go ahead."

"Well, I know you had planned on wearing your old wedding dress for our wedding, but I realized that you can't wear that because I've already seen you in it."

Peggy laughed. "I guess that's true. What are you suggesting?"

"Why don't you go down to that bridal shop downstairs and pick out a new dress. Have any alterations done that are necessary, and don't worry about the expense."

"Really?"

Don nodded. "I want our wedding day to be about you and me, not about the past or any of that other bullshit. I think we both know that this is the real thing here. I just want our marriage to get off on the right foot."

Peggy chuckled, "Okay, I'm not going to argue with that logic. Should I go down to the store now?"

"Sure. If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower and then lie down and take a nap. You can come join me when you're finished."

Peggy smiled. "That sounds good." Peggy stood up on her tiptoes and kissed a Don on the cheek. "Thank you, Don.

 

* * *

 

Peggy was pleased to find a lovely lace wedding dress in the bridal shop that only needed to be hemmed. The dress would be ready the next day so they would be able to get married that same day once they decided on a place.

Peggy was exhausted by the end of her shopping excursion so she climbed into bed with Don who was soundly sleeping In his underwear. His back was facing her and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Don soon stirred and was pleased when he felt Peggy's body close to his.

"Did you have any luck?"

"Yes. It'll be ready in the morning."

Don rolled over to face her and he smiled. "Good. I called down to the concierge and asked if he could recommend any wedding chapels and he listed off a few. He said that _The Little White Wedding Chapel_ is where a lot of celebrities have gotten married if that still interests you."

"Why not? I mean we're here, I say we go for it."

"Okay. I'll call and reserve us a spot for tomorrow."

"Great! Do you mind if take a nap now?"

"Absolutely not. Go right ahead."

Peggy rolled over onto her other side and Don wrapped his arms around her and they both fell fast asleep. That evening they had front row seats to see Sinatra perform and Don was as happy as a kid in a candy store.

The next morning, Don quickly got dressed in his tuxedo and he left a note on his pillow asking Peggy to meet him at the wedding chapel at Noon. He wanted to escape the room before Peggy woke up and saw him before the wedding. He also needed to pick up the gold wedding bands he had purchased the day before while Peggy had been shopping for her dress. He planned to surprise Peggy with the rings at the ceremony. He had decided weeks ago that he wanted an outward sign of his commitment to Peggy and their relationship, which meant that for the first time in his adult life he would wear a wedding ring. He was sure that the significance of the gesture would not be lost on her.

Peggy arose a short while later and her stomach filled with butterflies when she read Don's note. She had no appetite to speak of so she ran down to the shop and had a quick fitting on her dress and then ran back up to their room to get ready. By the time she had arrived at the chapel she was a bundle of nerves.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked politely.

"Yes, I'm here for the Olson-Draper wedding scheduled for Noon today. Has the groom arrived?"

The receptionist smiled sweetly. "Yes, he's waiting inside. He left these here for you." The receptionist said, and she produced a large bouquet of red roses. Peggy smiled and she gratefully took the bouquet from the other woman's hands. Peggy began pacing nervously around the lobby and she frequently gazed at the clock on the wall which appeared to be standing still.

"It will just be a few minutes until the 11:30 is finished" The receptionist volunteered. "Would you like a complimentary glass of champagne?"

"God yes!" Peggy exclaimed. She downed her glass of champagne and waited impatiently for the doors to the chapel to open. It wasn't long before the doors swung open and a spritely young couple emerged as rice was being thrown by a man and a woman dressed in matching gold lamme outfits.

"Those two will act as your witnesses unless you brought your own." The receptionist explained.

Peggy shook her head. "Nope, we didn't. They'll do just fine." Peggy felt sick to her stomach as it became clear that their wedding was up next. She checked the mirror on the wall and adjusted her veil and she soon heard the organist begin playing the wedding processional.

"Miss, it's time to go. Are you ready?" The receptionist asked sweetly.

Peggy's eyes suddenly filled with tears and she couldn't speak for fear that the would begin weeping uncontrollably. She nodded her head in response and the doors swung open, revealing the tacky decor, even for Las Vegas standards. When she saw Don standing tall and proud down in the front of the chapel she immediately relaxed. As she began taking a few tentative steps forward, Don turned around to face her and she could see him beaming with pride. She chuckled when she noticed that he had gotten a haircut and had his beard trimmed. She thought he looked very handsome.

Once Peggy reached him down front, Don leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful sweetheart."

Peggy beamed. "You don't look half bad yourself. You clean up well." she said cheekily.

The minister gave his spiel and Peggy and Don listened dutifully. When it was time for them to recite their vows, Don found himself getting very choked up, which set Peggy off as well. Then it was time for the blessing of the rings, and Peggy was completely taken aback when she saw Don produce two gold bands from his breast pocket. Peggy was hardly listening to what the minister was saying and she missed her cue when it was time for her to slide Don's ring onto his finger. Don cleared his throat and both he and the minister looked at her expectantly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Peggy said sheepishly, and her hands shook as she slid the large gold band over Don's long finger. She looked at Don questioningly at he nodded silently at her with a small smile.

Next it was Don's turn to place the ring on Peggy's finger and Peggy's heart melted a little when his hands trembled nervously while he was sliding the ring into place.

At last the minister declared the two of them husband and wife. Don grinned and then he surprised Peggy by kissing her passionately on the lips in front of the minister and the two witnesses.

"Don!" Peggy whispered with mock disapproval.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Don said sheepishly.

They were both smiling broadly as they exited the chapel as the witnesses threw rice on them. Once they were in the car Don leaned over and kissed her briefly on the lips. As he pulled away, Peggy studied his face and she thought that he had never looked more handsome than he was at that moment. His eyes were bright and shining, his smile was sincere. He seemed truly happy.

"Does it feel different now that we're married?" Don asked.

"I don't know, maybe a little. I can't explain it. What made you decide that you wanted to wear a wedding ring?" Peggy asked.

"It felt like the right thing to do." Don held up his hand and examined it, not quite used to the sensation of wearing a wedding ring. "I like having a tangible reminder of my commitment to you. I love you, Peggy, and I don't want there to be a doubt in anyone's mind about that."

Peggy smiled warmly. "You made this day so perfect, Don...you thought of everything! You are a wonderful man Donald Draper. I love you too."

* * *

Later that afternoon after having made love, Don held Peggy in his arms with her back facing him. He nuzzled her neck and she sighed contentedly, reveling in the feeling of Don's lean body pressed up against her backside.

"I love this...being here with you. I wish it never had to end but I know it has to eventually. We can't be on vacation forever. I'm really going to miss having you all to myself with no distractions."

Don sighed. "I know. Things will be a little different, but it will still be good. I can't wait to introduce you to my kids. Sally is in need of a good female role model, and I can't think of a better person for her to emulate than you, sweetheart."

Peggy was very moved by Don's words. "Thank you, Don."

"It's the truth. I want you to know that I don't consider this to be old hat, even though I've been through this before. It's going to be different this time, I promise. I won't always be perfect, but I'm going to try very hard to be the man you deserve."

Peggy reached back and rubbed Don's scruffy cheek. "You already are, Don."

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Don and Peggy remained in Las Vegas for the rest of the week, They enjoyed having some time to just relax and sit by the pool and enjoy each other's company.

Don had stayed in close contact with his kids while they were on the road, calling them frequently and updating them on his whereabouts. When he called to tell them that he had gotten married to someone she had never heard him mention before, Sally was understandably concerned. Don assured her that she and Peggy would get along famously, but Sally planned to reserve judgement until after she had met her father's new wife face to face.

On their last night in Las Vegas, Don revealed to Peggy that he had just spoken to Roger on the telephone while she had been in the shower.

"Oh? What did you two talk about?"

"Well, I told him about the wedding and he offered his sincere congratulations. He really thinks the world of you. Anyway he also said that he received your letter, and he wanted me to tell you that he will accept your resignation."

"That's a relief." Peggy looked at Don's face and she could tell that he was holding something back. "What is it Don?"

"Well, Roger also wanted me to tell you that Ted just turned in his notice. He apparently plans to move back to California to be near his kids."

Peggy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? Well, good for him."

"There's more actually. Since you and I and now Ted have left the agency, the only writers they have left are Lou and Mathis. Roger basically begged me to come back and he wanted me to try to convince you to do the same. He said he would consider this as an unpaid leave of absence for both of us. Evidently nobody has touched our offices because Roger wouldn't let them."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I'd think about it, but that I couldn't make that decision for you."

"You would seriously consider going back there, even after everything that happened?" Peggy asked incredulously.

"Hey, I've come back to work under much worse circumstances." Don said wryly.

"But after what happened at the wedding, how could I ever show my face in that office again?"

"Roger said that no one cares and I believe him. He would welcome us both back with open arms. Of course whether or not you go back is ultimately your decision. If you want to see if you can shine somewhere else I would completely understand."

Peggy contemplated the issue for a few moments silently. "So, if I decide to go back to SC&P, what would my role be?"

Don smiled. "Why, creative director of course. You could move into Ted's office and we could work together as partners."

Peggy grew excited in spite of herself. "Two creative directors in the same house? That would be something."

"Yes, it would...but I really hope you don't think I'm trying to persuade you one way or the other. I will support your decision no matter what you choose to do."

"It sounds to me like _you_ want to go back to work." Peggy observed with amusement. "So what happened to _We can move anywhere you want?"_

Don shrugged, "I can't move thousands of miles away from my kids permanently, and Roger did say that they need me. Plus, it would be fun to work alongside my beautiful wife...but again I'm not trying to put pressure on you."

"Where would we live? You don't even have any furniture at your place!"

"I was thinking we could find a new place. Until then, we could stay at a hotel."

Peggy once again considered things in silence. "Alright." Peggy conceded. "Next time you talk to Roger, tell him it's a deal, but not until we have had a proper honeymoon. We need an additional two weeks so that you can show me the Pacific and Disneyland...and I want Ted's office redecorated."

Don laughed. "You drive a hard bargain."

Peggy smirked. "I want you to know that I'm only doing this because you'll be there to protect me from all of the gossip...so you need to promise that you'll stick around too!"

"I promise, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Don and Peggy left the next morning for California. Don took Peggy to San Pedro and showed her Anna Draper's old house. Don also took her to the beach, where Don was insistent that Peggy and at least stick a toe in the frigid water.

Later that day they went to Disneyland, and they walked around the park hand-in-hand. Peggy became wistful when she saw a little boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes who looked to be about the same age as her son would be.

Don noticed where Peggy was staring and she squeezed her hand, drawing her attention. "Do you ever think about having kids Peggy?" Don asked.

Peggy shrugged. "I didn't for a while, because there wasn't any reason to. Now, I suppose I would say that I am open to the idea." Peggy said with a significant look at Don. "What do you think?"

"I think..." Don began dramatically, "that if the good lord were to see fit to bless us with a child, that I would be very happy." Peggy smiled at Don and he put his arm around her shoulders and he kissed her temple. Peggy wrapped her arm around Don's waist and they continued strolling through the park.

When it was time to leave for New York, they opted to travel via the interstate and they made good time, although Don did insist on stopping at nearly every roadside attraction they saw. By the time they had arrived back in New York, they were ready to be finished with car travel for a while. They checked in to the Four Seasons and planned to stay there until they could find a new apartment.

Once they felt as though they had recovered sufficiently from their travels, it became time for them to put all of the details of everyday life back in order. Don retrieved most of his clothing from his apartment, and he also met with a realtor about selling the apartment which anymore held mostly painful memories. The realtor was able to locate a charming three bedroom pre-war apartment very close to the park that Don and Peggy both fell in love with instantly. Don put in a full-price offer which was quickly accepted and they were thrilled that they would be able to move in in just a few weeks.

It proved be a bit more difficult for Peggy to get her life back to normal. In order for her to retrieve all of the belongings that she had left at Ted's place, she had to go to Brooklyn to her sister's house where Ted had dumped all of her stuff. Don accompanied Peggy there, which resulted in an uncomfortable visit with Peggy's mother. 

"Don," Peggy began nervously, "I would like to introduce you to my mother Catherine Olson."

Don put on his most charming smile and he extended his hand to Peggy's mother. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Olson. Peggy has told me a lot about you." Don said sincerely. 

Peggy's mother was unimpressed. "So, I finally get to meet the illustrious Donald Draper." Catherine Olson said with a sneer. "Tell me, do you plan to marry her or are the two of you going to just live in sin?"

"Ma!" Peggy exclaimed. "I already told you this. We were married two weeks ago in Las Vegas. My virtue, what was left of it is safe."

"Well, that's good." Peggy's mother conceded. "Although it _was_ unkind of you to deny your mother the privilege of seeing her youngest daughter get married."

Peggy sighed in exasperation. "I'm sorry, Ma."

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised by your thoughtlessness. You have always done whatever the hell you wanted. Come on upstairs. That poor man that you left at the altar put all of your things in the spare room."

Peggy cast a withering glance at Don as she followed her mother up to gather her things.

"He was heartbroken I hope you know." Catherine said bitterly once they had arrived in the spare room. "Ted...he was such a nice man."

Peggy rolled her eyes when her mother was out of view. "I'm sorry to hear that, but we wouldn't have been happy, Ma. I didn't love him. I love Don, and I know you would too if you'd just give him a chance."

"Well, we'll see about that. I understand he's been divorced--twice and has _three_ kids?"

"Yes. Ted was divorced too--and he had two kids of his own. Don _is_ a good man and he makes me very happy."

Mrs. Olson pursed her lips, "If you say so Peaches. I'm just looking out for my baby girl. If you say that he is a good man and you think he will take care of you then I will try to like him. But I'm not promising anything."

Peggy smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thanks Ma, that really means a lot."

By the end of the visit, Peggy's mother was suitably charmed by her handsome new son-in-law and Don was for the first time, well on the way to having a good relationship with his in-laws.

* * *

 

Don's kids were much more receptive to Peggy when she met them for the first time, although Sally did put them through their paces. Don drove up to Rye to fetch the boys and then up to Farmington to get Sally and they all came into the city for the weekend. Sally recognized Peggy immediately When they arrived in the hotel room.

"You used to be my dad's secretary didn't you?" Sally asked.

"Yes, I did. A long time ago." Peggy said, looking fondly at Don.

"So you've known him for a long time."

Peggy nodded. "I think it's been almost ten years exactly. I started working at Sterling Cooper in March of 1960."

"Wow! Did he ever cheat on my mother with you?" Sally asked bluntly.

"Sally!" Don snapped. "Jesus, what's gotten into you?" Don demanded, mortified by his daughter's bad manners.

"Don, it's okay." Peggy said, waving him off. "She has a right to be curious some woman she barely remembers suddenly swooping in and marrying her father. And Sally, I will answer your question. _No_. Your father and I have been friends and colleagues for years, but we didn't even admit that we had feelings for each other until recently."

" _Really_?" Sally asked.

Peggy nodded. "Yes. I was engaged to somebody else, but your father told me he loved me at the last minute and he convinced me that I would've been making a huge mistake by marrying the other man. After that we ran away together on a cross-country road trip and got married along the way."

"That's actually pretty romantic." Sally said with admiration in her voice.

"It really was. I didn't know he had it in him." Peggy and she gave Don a meaningful look. Don returned Peggy's look with a grateful smile. Sally noticed this exchange between her father and his new wife and she smiled in spite of herself.

"Okay Peggy, can you tell me one thing?" Sally asked with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Sure. You can ask me anything."

"How did you convince my dad to stop using the Brylcream? I _never_ though he would give that up!

* * *

 

"Boy are you two a sight for sore eyes!" Roger said enthusiastically when he saw Don and Peggy walking down the hall together a week after they had returned to Manhattan. As they drew closer Roger couldn't help making a jab at Don's altered appearance.

"Jesus Peggy, what have you done to Don? He's with you for a month and suddenly he's a bearded hippie!"

Don and Peggy exchanged amused glances. Don shrugged. "I felt like it was time for a change." Peggy smiled adoringly at him and Don put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

Roger grinned, genuinely happy for his friends. "Well, aren't you two adorable. He stepped forward and gave Don a firm hug. "I am very glad to have you back, Don." Roger then kissed Peggy on the cheek. "Congratulations sweetheart. You are positively glowing. Married life clearly suits you. I hope Don has been treating you well?"

Peggy beamed, "He's been a perfect gentleman."

Roger smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Unfortunately I've got some bad new for you." Roger said with a significant look at Peggy.

"Oh?" Peggy said with alarm.

"Now, I'm probably making this out to be worse than what it really is, but Peggy, your office isn't ready yet. Ted still has a few things to move out. You can either go back to your old office for the time being, or you can bunk with this guy for a few days until everything is ready."

"Is that all? That won't be a problem at all, I'll just work out of Don's office. We have a lot to get squared away anyway. Honestly, after traveling for five weeks together, I think we'll be able to work through just about anything!" Peggy said wryly.

"I'm glad to hear it. Unfortunately, the two of you have your work cut out for you. Chaough left things in kind of a mess. It's not going to be all kissy faces and puppy dog looks anymore. There's quite a bit that needs to be sorted through and I really don't want Jim Hobart to come waltzing in here and shut this place down because of shoddy work."

"He won't. Everything will be fine Roger, I promise." Don said.

"Good. I appreciate you being so flexible, Peggy. There _is_ one more question that I have for you.

Peggy's eyebrows shot up. "Sure, what is it?"

"Will you be keeping your name or will we have two Drapers on the payroll from now on?"

Peggy chuckled. "I haven't decided that yet, but I'm toying with the possibility of changing my name to Draper personally but going by Olson professionally, or adding hyphen and going by Peggy Olson-Draper. I will be sure to keep you posted."

Roger shook his head in amusement. "These young women." Don smirked and he once again wrapped his arm around Peggy's shoulders.

"Well, I'm going to let you get to work. I know I've already said it, but Congratulations. I am very happy for you both."

"Thanks, Roger." Don and Peggy said in unison.

* * *

 

They had been working in Don's office for several hours, sitting on the sofa with files strewn all over the place when they heard a knock on the door. Don hollered, "Come in!" without asking who it was, and they were both very surprised when Ted Chaough walked in.

 _"Ted?"_ Peggy exclaimed.

"Peggy, Don. I'm sorry to barge in on you like this but I needed to speak with you both."

Don and Peggy exchanged worried glances and Don took the folders that were sitting on his lap and placed them on the coffee table, preparing to stand.

"Don't get up, I just wanted to see how you both were settling in. Is everything coming back to you?"

"It's like riding a bicycle." Don said dryly. "We're surprised to see you. Roger had mentioned that you were moving back to California."

"That was the plan, but I had a change of heart. Listen. The reason I came by was because I wanted you both to know that there are no hard feelings."

"Really?" Don said with disbelief.

" _Really_. I mean I'm not going to pretend that it didn't hurt like hell when Peggy walked out on me, but I honestly think she did me a favor."

"Are you serious?" Peggy asked.

Ted smiled. "Yes. I've met someone."

"Really? Good for you!" Don said sincerely. "Where did you meet her?"

Ted smiled wistfully. "It was the strangest thing actually. I was walking down Sixth Avenue right after I handed Roger my letter of resignation, and I literally bumped into her on the sidewalk. She turned out to be my college girlfriend. She's divorced but no kids. It's funny because neither of us could remember why it didn't work out. Anyway we've been seeing each other fairly often over the last few weeks. We are taking things slowly though because we've...um, both had our hearts broken recently." Ted said sheepishly.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Ted's words sunk in. Finally Peggy found the courage to speak. "Well that's great Ted. I'm very happy for you." Peggy said sincerely.

Don and Peggy exchanged glances once again and this time Don spoke up. "So, what are your plans now? Are you going back to work?"

Ted chuckled, "That's the other strange part. After Ellen and I got together, I called Jim Hobart and asked him if he was still interested in having me work for him and it turns out he was. Now I'm just a cog in the machine at McCann and I've never been happier."

Peggy stood up and walked over to where Ted was standing by the door. She leaned on and gave him a friendly hug."That's wonderful, Ted. We would love to meet her someday. Maybe we could all get together for dinner?"

Ted nodded. "That would be nice. Anyway, I was just stopping by to pick up the rest of my stuff from my office. I'm sorry about the delay, Peggy. I'll let you both get back to work."

Don stood and strode over to where Ted and Peggy stood. He extended his hand and Ted took it, giving his hand a hearty shake.

"See you soon." Don said, smiling sincerely.

"Goodbye, Don, Peggy." Ted said, nodding meaningfully at both of them individually and then turning and walking out the door.

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Don was sitting in the couch in their new apartment watching TV when Peggy came in from the kitchen after hanging up the telephone.

"Who was that?" Don asked, furrowing his brow in concern. "Is everything alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Peggy smiled wanly. "Well, do you remember at the beginning of our trip, how I mentioned to you that a certain...prescription of mine needed to be refilled, and when I explained to you what it was, you said to forget about it, and that we would use other methods to prevent an accident from happening?"

Don nodded slowly, "Sure."

"Well, do you also remember our discussion in Disneyland about children, and how if God were to give us a child, that you would consider it a blessing?"

"Peggy, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Peggy nodded. "I just got off the phone with my doctor. It turns out that I don't have food poisoning, I'm pregnant."

Don's face lit up. "That's great news!"

"Is it?" Peggy said anxiously.

"Absolutely!" Don said excitedly. "Don't you think so?"

"I guess so. But what about the company? How is this going to work? Am I going to have to quit my job?"

Don shook his head. "Not necessarily. We'll figure something out. I know being creative director is your dream, and I don't want you to have to give that up. I'm sure we can come up with something doable."

"So you're happy?" Peggy said quizzically.

"Of course I am!" Don said warmly. "Now we will truly have everything. Here, come sit down." Don said gently, patting the seat next to him on the couch. Peggy complied and she curled up next to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I know the idea of having a baby is scary but trust me, you _can_ do this. I've been through this before and I promise you that I will be around to help you out as much as you need. We can hire help too. Roger will be understanding when the time comes, I'm sure of it...just as long as we both stick around. I really _am_ thrilled with this news sweetheart."

"Really?"

" _Really_. I think you will be a wonderful mother, Peggy."

"I hope you're right." Peggy said with uncertainty.

"I'm positive. I love you _very_ much, sweetheart." Don said sincerely and he kissed her hair.

Peggy let out a deep sigh as she relaxed into Don's embrace. "I love you too."

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To paraphrase Pete Campbell, this fic turned out to be much more of an "epic poem" than I first anticipated. Thank you to those of you who have read and reviewed and/or left kudos. I really appreciate each and every one of you.
> 
> I have a couple of other ideas for stories in the back of my mind, but I am always up for suggestions or prompts. Please feel free to leave me a note here if you have an idea or you can also find me on tumblr and leave me a message there.
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> -Jenny


End file.
